


The Hero Loves a Villain (Victor Creed x Reader)

by peridotprincess



Series: Marvel One-Shots & More [8]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hero/Villain, Overprotective Scott, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotprincess/pseuds/peridotprincess
Summary: Imagine being Scott Summer's little sister and being in a relationship with Sabretooth (Victor Creed).





	

**Scott's POV**

  
        It was weird, too weird. It was just too suspicious. (Y/N) used to be so silly and always pulling pranks on me and everyone else in the mansion. My little sister was never this distant before, but now it was like she was on another planet. It had even caught the attention of the other X-Men, but it didn't bother anyone as much as it did to me.

        She's constantly on her phone, talking and texting. I mean, that's pretty normal for people nowadays, but not that to that extent. Sometimes she'd leave late at night and sneak back early in the morning. Sometimes (y/n) would be gone for at least eight hours, and came back giggly and completely happy. I am convinced that she has a boyfriend, but I had never seen or heard of this guy. She never mentioned him to anyone else, and I never heard the guy's name escape her lips.        

        She has had boyfriends before, but I feel like this one was just bad news. Yes, she was in her mid-twenties, but that didn't mean that I still didn't have concern for her. I promised my parents that I would take care of her no matter what. But I really need to find out who this guy is, so that if he steps over the line, he won't be able to touch her ever again.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

  
       Okay, she was sinning. She was a hero, dating a villain. Opposites attract, don't they? (Y/N) just happened to fall in love with Victor Creed, or better known as Sabretooth. You know the guy with the fangs, sideburns, and long, blond hair. But, ever since they had started dating, he shaved and cut down his body hair, and became more gentle. Even though he was quite a bit older than she was, there was no denying that they were completely smitten with each other.

        They were going for a good year before Victor proposed to her under a full moon. She said yes and embraced him. Now, she wasn't sure how she was going to tell her mother, father, and especially her brother. (Y/N) was also a mutant with powers similar to Alex and Scott. Alex could disperse energy from his chest, Scott from his eyes, and she could from her hands.

        Now, (y/n) was taking risks sneaking Victor into the mansion. She had her own room, so there was no roommate to worry about why there was an enemy in there.  She sat in his lap and set her head on her shoulder. They were just cuddling, as normal couples do.

        "When are you going to tell anyone that we're together?" Victor whispered into her ear and (y/n) giggled.

        "Maybe I will tell one person because we need a least one witness for our marriage. Then we can run away together..." (y/n) said while kissing his stubble covered cheek.

        "You just can't run away with me. Just please tell them because this is your home and family. I am not taking you away from them. I already feel guilty for not asking your parents for your hand in marriage. Shit, I haven't even met them."

        "You might or might not, but I just want to be with you. Don't you understand you, idiot?" Before Victor could reply (y/n)'s lips were on his. He immediately kissed back, knowing the familiar feeling of her soft lips against his very rough ones. They were too lost in the moment to even notice that (y/n)'s brother opened the door. 

        "What is this?!" Scott shouted and (y/n) practically jumped off of Victor. Her eyes were wide and she knew that this wasn't going to end well, especially with both Victor's and Scott's tempers.

        "Well, he's my uh, boyfriend... For a while now," (y/n) replied while nervously biting her lip. Scott walked into the room more and glared at Victor like he was going to burn a hole right through the middle of him.

        "Fiance, actually," Victor corrected her, and (y/n) slapped her hand across her forehead. As if the situation couldn't get any worse, but no, it just did. 

        "You two are getting married! You've been with a villain and you're marrying him. I must be on some drugs or dreaming because never in a million years would my baby sister ever date _you_ ," Scott put emphasis on 'you' as he continued to shoot daggers at Victor. 

        "I'm sorry, Scott, but I just didn't know how to tell you. I promise that I love him with all my heart. He's become more humane and he takes care of me and loves me with all his heart. I am marrying him because I know that he'll love me for the rest of our lives," (y/n) replied and Scott's face calmed down a bit.

        "Get out," Scott pointed to the door and Victor got up leaving out of courtesy.

         Scott sat on the bed and put his fingers on the bridge of his nose."Out of all the people that you could fall in love with, you had to fall in love with him. (Y/N) Marie Summers, I just..." Scott sighed and ran his hands through his brown hair.

        "I'm sorry..." (y/n) frowned and Scott gripped her into a tight embrace. He ruffled her hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

        "Although I don't exactly agree with your choice of a husband, if he makes you happy, then that makes me happy. Nothing makes me happier than seeing my little sister smile and if he does that to you, then it's alright. But, if he ever hurts you, I am burning him until he's a pile of ashes," Scott said sympathetically.

        "I'll let him know," (y/n) giggled as she burrowed herself into her brother's chest.

        "I am serious. Just a pile of ash if he ever hurts you. I don't give a shit if I go to jail."

        "Okay, I get it!"

        "A. Pile. Of. Ash."  


End file.
